dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda
Miranda DBZ Maja Future Miranda is the youngest of Honesty and Osiris's twins. Miranda is mostly a physic fighter but the physical attacks she has pack a pretty powerful punch. Miranda is also very close to her sister Amanda and her friends Kelly, Jocelynn, Valerie, and Maddy. Miranda and Amanda have a very special bond after all they are twins and they have been through a lot together. Miranda is a great fighter, great friend and a great sister. Miranda's Powers Miranda is mostly a physic fighter. She has access to Hydrokinesis and Plirokinesis. Hydrokinesis allows her to be able to control any liquid. Plirokinesis allows her to control and munipulate information. Her powers with Plirokinesis allow her to slip in someone else's mind and use their information. Miranda also has a strange hidden power. This power is called "Vari" it allows her to create and open dimensions. She used this power when she Amanda and their cousins got kidnapped by the assasains that were out to kill Amanda and herself. Just as the assasains were about to finish off her parents she lost it and used the "Vari" and send the assasains into a black bottom-less dimension. Using the "Vari" left her drained and unconscious for 6 days. Miranda is a great fighter and she is always prepared to give her life for the innocent. Meeting Agate When Miranda was 15 she, Amanda, Love, Zeal and Cherish were sent to investagate a string of robbery's. When they arrived they saw someone jumping from roof to roof. They chased him and finally caught him when he landed at a house and went in. They knocked on the door and a little girl with orange and yellow hair answered it. Amanda showed the girl a photo of the theif and she told Amanda and Miranda that, that was her older Agate. Suddenly a rush of Mitsumean Knights came in and took Agate. 3 days later, Amanda and Miranda came to see them and she brought food. They thanked her and then asked her if Agate was to have a trial. Miranda gave the mother a detailed court sheet. Out of no where Miranda offered to take Agate's case and she told the family that Agate would be home soon. The trial went on for weeks but Agate was set free and all he had to do was do community service for 3 weeks. When he returned he thanked Miranda and then told her that he wanted to date her. Miranda said yes and only 2 years Miranda was expecting twins a boy and a girl. They later name their children Kyra the girl and Marrow the boy. Miranda loves Agate and her children very much. Even though they never marry they stay together until the end. Trivia - "Vari" is her most dormant power - She has access to Hydrokinesis and Plirokinesis - She meets Agate when she is 15 - She is very close to her twin sister Amanda - She and Agate never marry - She has violet blue ki Category:Female Characters Category:Random page